


In which Sansa and Margaery (and Theon) take up couples yoga

by yggrites



Series: The Gym of Westeros [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggrites/pseuds/yggrites





	In which Sansa and Margaery (and Theon) take up couples yoga

Sansa took a deep breath and opened the pristine glass door where it read 'Gym of Westeros'.

Today, she was on a quest.

The gym had decided to take up on the spirit of Valentine's Day and was offering all couples classes the next day. Sansa wanted to take Margaery but she kept complaining that there wasn't going to be anyone in those classes and then they would be alone in the room with the instructor and it would be lame.

Therefore, Sansa had to compromise. They had agreed that they would take up a yoga class for couples if Sansa could convince someone else to go with them.

She scanned her card and grabbed the white towels on the reception counter, ducking to avoid the heart balloons all over, and went off to find Gendry. He and Arya were her first option but she hardly doubted they would agree. Sansa wanted to talk to Gendry first - he could be stuborn as hell and still be the most accessible one in their relationship - figuring he wouldn't be hard to convince and then hoped he could talk Arya into it.

Unfortunately for Sansa, Gendry and Arya sat together on the couches in the central area of the gym, taking a break in between his classes and her weight lifting sessions. _Kill two birds with one stone, Sansa._ She sat down and laid her proposal on them. 'Well, genious here,' Arya pointed at Gendry. 'already came around with that same talk.' Sansa allowed herself to hope. 'First I told him no way in hell,' and then she felt like a deflated balloon. 'I'm not going to do Body Jam, but then we settled on Body Combat, so you're welcome to come.'

Sansa grimaced at the thought. 'Margaery and I were actually thinking about Yoga. Or, you now, any other class that involves working together and not trying to maim each other.'

Arya snorted. 'Good luck with that. Honestly, why can't either of you' She was talking to Gendry as well now. 'just settle for a nice shag in the gym. It'd be much more fun than some stupid couples class.'

The look on Gendry's face showed that he was actually considering it while Sansa's tone was as dry as the summer in Dorne. ' Honestly, Arya.'

'What? You should really try the many recreational uses of the jacuzzi.' In the beginning of their relationship, everytime Arya brought up their sexcapades Gendry would blush a deep red and stutter. At this point, he only shrugged and held up his hands to show his impotence - or lack of want - to shut Arya up. Sansa still looked horrified.

'Really, Arya? I can never go back there now.'

Arya just had a positively devilish glint to her eyes, her hand already on Gendry's thigh and she was no longer looking at Sansa. 'You'll find it can be a very relaxing place in many other ways.'

So that had been a disaster.

Next, she tried convincing Loras to finally ask Renly Baratheon, the PT, out and used all the argumentative power she had in herself to make him believe it was a good date idea. In the end, he decided it was too lame to take him out to the place where he worked and Sansa had to, albeith reluctantly, admit that he was right.

That day she found Theon and went so far as to beg him to try and convince one of her brothers to go with him - they all this sort of weird relationship and if it wasn't weird enough to allow them to attend a couples class, she knew Theon held all sorts of blackmail on Jon and Robb. He winked and told her he could get her brothers to do anything, which was more than Sansa wanted to know.

Her desperation almost made her try to ask her parents if they would be interested but thankfully decided against it. Sansa knew how handsy Margaery could get and she did not want Ned and Catelyn Stark around for that.

-

20 minutes into it and Sansa was sure this was one of the worst ideas she had ever had.

It had started out smoothly. Although Margaery had resisted at first, Sansa managed to convince her by saying that Theon was going with someone as well, she just didn't mention it was one of her brothers.

She had managed to drag Margaery, who was wearing the most amazing yoga pants Sansa had ever seen - Gods bless yoga pants - into the class and they were now accompanied by Theon and Jon - she was almost sure about her blackmail theory now - and two other couples. Margaery was lying on the mat while Sansa tried to help her into a ridiculously hard position that, somehow, Theon and Jon had managed.

'Ow! Sansa, you pinched me!'

'Did not! You're just being really uncooperative.'

'Maybe because I didn't want to come.' They were whisper-arguing now and earning glances from the other couples - yes, even Jon and Theon.

'Well, you could have just said you didn't want to come.'

'Sansa, you managed to convince Theon and Jon, how would I do that?'

'Ladies, you're disturbing us.' Theon was being held up by Jon in a weird bridge thing stance. 'Pilates does do wonders to your body, you know?'

After a lot of struggling since Margaery kept thrusting her boobs at Sansa in what she knew was an attempt to distract her and maybe convince to leave the room and, therefore, the class, they managed to achieve a final stance that looked close enough to what it was actually supposed to look. 'See? It wasn't so hard, was it?'

'This looks nothing like a dog.'

'Sansa! This is already hard enough when the only help you have is Jon here, can you stop distracting us all?'

At this point they had all given up whispering.

'By the Gods, Margaery, it's not supposed to look like a dog!'

'Well then it's a stupid name, isn't it?'

They kept bickering until the instructor come up to them. 'I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave.'

-

Sansa wanted to be mad at Margaery. She really tried. But when they were sitting in the fluffy couches whatching Theon and Jon slay at couples yoga she couldn't stop laughing. 'You know,' she said, pulling Margaery closer to her. 'I heard the jacuzzi has some very interesting recriational uses.'


End file.
